User talk:Big plants fan
Welcome to my Billboard! 'Rules on my Talk page' 1/ Always leave your messengers with your signature. 2/ No swearing or cussing. 3/ No warning, spam, vandalism without reason. 4/ Don't agree if you give me require to kick, ban or block someone without reasons. 5/ Require me to send messengers to cuss, harass someone without reason are not allow. Messengers here Done OK The archive is done! New Template for you to use along with your fellow chat mods Not only can we admins give users warnings but I made a template for you chat mods to use! Here it is: Note that this is no warning! Too busy sorry! Not yet! |} You may be an admin due to my inactivity! "|text = whatever you want to say}}" Hi, Big Plants Fan! Check this out my caption contest halloween you have captions for my caption picture? Princess Skitty (talk) 11:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Be friends No problem! Someone456 (talk) 05:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Big plants fan. DO you Like gangnam style. If you not like I wanted to delete my new blog. You have a caption in my Caption Contest? Princess Skitty (talk) 03:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Question about user file format page Hi, I had a question about a deleted page I created on the user file format for Plants vs. Zombies. KernelFodder advised me to contact all the admins about it to make sure it was suitable for inclusion. Please see the forum thread at Thread:37111. I would appreciate your input. Thank you! Dcoetzee (talk) 03:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) How was your test? MacKenzie Bourg 00:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Text coloring OH NO! Please, BPF! I'm so sorry! for I'm getting nervous to your caption! I"M SO SORRY! -_'- Princess Skitty (talk) 14:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question When will ya finish the MOVIE! *Calming* So when? What do you want as your picture in the staff pageWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, BPF.... I'm not gonna join your game. I'm Sorry. Princess Kitty (talk) 10:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Comic Suggestion Maybe you should make a "Bad Piggies" comic sometimes. That will be a great idea! Approval of the Comic I'll show you the incomplete comic and you say it's acceptable or not. Do you need any more ADMINs for this site? If so, please contacct me on my talk page! ThanksUser:Mills1425j] (talk 18:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) It's About Time Hi, BPF, I love your comics! Especially the movie, but i think "It's About Time" (Like PvZ2) You start finishing the movie and other episodes, so far my friend, TheCuteDolphin has made 3 Episodes of Piggy Toons, if you want to check them out CLICK HERE and click on the current BLUE LETTERS ONLY, It's AWESOME! If you want to like his FB Page, Piggy Contraptions, which is all about Bad Piggies, CLICK HERE Sham-ROCK AND ROLL!!! 23:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC) It's About Time Hi, BPF, I love your comics! Especially the movie, but i think "It's About Time" (Like PvZ2) You start finishing the movie and other episodes, so far my friend, TheCuteDolphin has made 3 Episodes of Piggy Toons, if you want to check them out CLICK HERE and click on the current BLUE LETTERS ONLY, It's AWESOME! If you want to like his FB Page, Piggy Contraptions, which is all about Bad Piggies, CLICK HERE Little Shamrock 07:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) (My Userpage!) Ideas for PWAB the Movie After the release of Angry Birds Star Wars II, Angry Birds Go!, AB Star Wars original update and PvZ2, i have a million ideas for the movie. Ideas - #What if the "Not so fast, you greeny!" part was an Angry Birds Go kart (I was thinking Royal Rumbler) then Emperor Palpatine Pig (I should i say Darth Pig-ious) and Darth Maul Pig (Or should i say LARD Maul). #What if the new PvZ2 Plants (Lightning Reed, Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, etc.) accidentally meet with the original plants while the plants where running away from the King Pig Kart with Pigious and Lard Maul. #Then the new plants decided to help them. #What if Penny was in the story, Helping the plants. #And what if the Angry Birds found karts like King Pig's Royal Rumber. #And what if they accidentally meet the new plants while they are running off and they bump into the new plants. #And what if they first meet Bloomerang, Lightning Reed and Bonk Choy? #Then they meet Pea Pod, Chili Bean and Iceberg Lettuce #Then suddenly Star Wars Republic Bird Heroes got teleported into the Angry Birds dimension, then the Pork Side had teleported too! #Then Master Obi-Wan and Yoda engage in a lightsaber Combat with Lard Maul, Pigious and Count Dook-pork? #And then Young Anakin Sky-squawker kill General Grease-ous? #And then Zomboss travels to the Bird Dimension too. #And then the Zombie get teleported too! #AND NOW IT'S A SUPER WAR OF LASERS, SABERS, GUNS, KARTS AND PLANT PROJECTILES! #And then Battle Droid Pigs get teleported too! #And then Master Mace Birdu destroys all Battle Droids! #So then, King Pig and Darth Pigious team up and make up a plan that will lead the Birds and plants to their doom. #You decide what will happen next. Do you like the ideas? ~TheCuteDolphin 06:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) O.O Man,Im higher in you in the badge leaderboards.Lol. User:WinterMagnet Demotion Notice